


Artificial Lover

by Sh1k4r1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prompto is a doll, Rimming, Sex, Sex Doll, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1k4r1/pseuds/Sh1k4r1
Summary: Noctis buys himself one of those custom made high-end sex dolls that look real.





	Artificial Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my thirsty friends on the FFXV Writers Discord who encouraged me to write this fucked up fiction.
> 
> Hell is a crowded place <3

The package he had been waiting for months finally arrived. Of course Noctis couldn't wait to open it, yet he was scared. He was scared that despite the endless hours he spent discussing with the manufacturer to get every detail right in the end it wouldn't be as good as he had expected it to be. He ordered a custom made sex doll, one of the hyper realistic looking ones that look and feel like a real person - except they are not.

He lifted the package and carried it to his bedroom, delicately laying it on the floor, afraid that he could damage the precious content. He was pleasantly surprised by the weight; it wasn't as heavy as a real person but it was heavy enough not to feel like a mere toy. He swallowed hard on the lump on his throat when with shaky hands he cautiously cut the sealing that kept the box closed. Then he took a a deep breath and finally opened the package, revealing the human sized doll inside. The sight of it took his breath away, it was perfect. In fact, it looked so natural that it deserved more being called _him_ , than _it_ Noctis thought, hesitantly brushing his fingers against the silicone skin. He shivered at the sensation, the artificial material feeling warm and real. It was definitely worth the months of wait.

____

It was just a doll but Noctis's heart hammered in his chest when he hugged the doll, holding it tight in his arms to lift it and lay it on his bed. He put it on a sitting position, taking a few minutes to admire it. It looked so real, _geez_. He brusheed the messy golden locks with his fingers; the doll's hair was so soft, it felt like touching human hair. He caressed the smooth freckled cheeks, gently rubbing the velvety lips while bright blue globes stared at him. He was amazed at how realistic those eyes were; luscious blond lashes adorned irises so blue that there was a hint of purple in them.

____

The doll was so beautiful, just like Prompto was. Noctis knew it was creepy of him to have a doll custom made to look like his best friend, but he couldn't have the real thing so he had to make himself happy with a surrogate. He scraped the plastic cheek with his lips in a shy kiss, wondering how it would feel like to kiss the real Prompto, then he pulled away. It was their first time together and Noctis didn't want to rush things.

____

The doll at his side was naked but it was too soon for that, so he picked some clothes from another parcel and started dressing it. First he slipped on the doll a pair of perky chocobo print briefs, slowly dragging the piece of clothing up the smooth legs until it covered the half-hard member - it was interchangeable. Then Noctis lovingly dressed the doll with a pair of grey sweatpants and a burgundy tank top, tugging in the stiff limbs with all the tenderness he was capable of. Getting the outfit had been possibly even harder than getting the doll, he sighed, but again it was worth it. The clothes were all identical copies of those Prompto often wore, purposely washed with the same soap Prompto used so that they would smell like his laundry. As the final touch he sprayed some of Prompto's favourite perfume.

____

After the doll was dressed it looked even more like the real Prompto. Noctis was aware his friend would find the whole thing extremely unsettling and disturbing, so this had to remain his little secret.

____

He made the doll comfortable on the bed, back resting on a pile of black silken pillows against the stuffed leather headboard. Then Noctis headed to the bathroom where he took a hot shower, thoroughly washing every inch of his body to make himself presentable before his encounter. He spent fifteen minutes styling his hair, wore a few drops of his favourite cologne and then dresses himself, picking comfortable yet nice looking lounge clothes and a pair of black fancy underwear.

____

It was their first time so Noctis was a little shy. He sat on the bed at the doll's side for a few minutes, just holding its hand and admiring its beauty. He was sure in the dim light he could mistake it for the real Prompto so he switched off the main light and switched on the lamp on his bed-side table instead. It made the atmosphere much better, almost romantic. He tenderly caressed the doll's hair for a while, savouring the silkiness, then he kissed its cheek. Once, twice, then he dragged his lips on the doll's. They didn't move but they felt so squishy and real under his that Noctis found himself muffling a moan at the sensation. His hands wandered on the doll's chest until they found the hem of the shirt, then he lifted it up to reveal a freckled toned abdomen. He traced the trail of blonde hair running up towards the belly button with his lips, then he carefully took the shirt off the doll, putting it on the side and taking off his own right after. He softly rubbed the doll's left nipple with his thumb, then he kissed its neck, dragging his tongue down in a trail of saliva until he found the pink nub. Noctis lovingly took it between his lips, sucking it and grazing it with his teeth.

____

After that Noctis moved further south on the doll's body, fondly taking off its pants and then his own. He was painfully hard but it was still too soon. He slipped the chocobo print briefs down the doll's legs, then tossed them to the side. He licked the tip of the fake cock, teasingly caressing it with the flat of his tongue before mouthing it. Noctis sucked it for a few seconds then he pulled out and changed it with a fully hard one that he took entirely in his mouth in a quick move. He pumped on the fake cock for a while, moaning and sucking ant taking it all in until it reached the back of his throat. When he was satisfied he rolled the doll on its belly and tucked a couple of cushions under its hips to make it comfortable. Eventually Noctis took off his underwear and tossed it to the side, then he grabbed passionately the doll's ass cheeks and spread them open to reveal the pink hole. He slid the flat of his tongue on it before pressing it with the tip to explore the inside. Finally he placed tender a kiss on small of the doll's back before pulling away to get to the next step.

____

Thre was a bottle of heating lube on his bedside and Noctis grabbed it, pouring a good amount on his fingers. He knew the doll didn't need to be prepared but he was still afraid to hurt it and he wanted the experience to feel as real as possible. He gently pushed his index finger inside the doll's hole and slowly started moving it around. Soon after he added his middle finger and started pumping a little harder, scissoring every now and then the same way he did when he prepared himself. He kept moving his fingers for a few minutes, hypnotized at the sight. They slipped inside so easily thanks to the lube; he felt his cock growing even harder, the head smeared with pre-cum.

____

Noctis poured some more lube on his hand and stroked his aching cock, making it all slick. He moaned softly as his fingers teased the length; he was so aroused he could easily come off just like that but he surely had better plans. He carefully climbed on top of the doll and rubbed the tip of his dick tip between the doll's ass cheeks before pushing on the entrance and slowly making his way in. He groaned, _fuck_ , it felt so good, tight and warm. Did being inside the real Prompto would feel like this? Once he got balls deep in the doll's ass Noctis didn't start moving right away but took his time to caress its hips in reassuring circular movements, as if he had to help it relax and adjust to his girth. He would never hurt Prompto so he started with gentle strokes, deep but slow. Noctis savoured the feeling of making love, careful at the way he angled his trusts so that if it were a real human he would hit on the prostate. He imagined how Prompto would whimper in pleasure, how his skin would heat up and get covered in a glistening coat of sweat. Noctis started thrusting harder at the thought, noises of slick against slick filling the room as he forcefully slapped his hips against the doll's soft butt.

____

He was so close; Noctis's rhythm became erratic as he jerked inside the tight hole, his breath growing more and more ragged. He increased his speed, rocking his hips hard and deep as he milked his own orgasm. It felt amazing when he got over the edge, screaming in release as he filled the doll with his seed. He rested on top of the doll for a few minutes after he came, his now soft member still inside. He enjoyed every second of it, petting the doll underneath and brushing kisses on the freckled silicone skin.

____

After cleaning himself and the doll Noctis cuddled it for a while, his head resting on its chest. he sighed, the lack of a heart beat was the only thing that reminded him that it wasn't the real Prompto. But it was still good enough so he snuggled closer to it, hugging it fondly and breathing in Prompto's cologne scent. Noctis was still tired from his recent peak, but the sight of the doll's still hard member awoke his desire again; it was big and highly detailed and it felt real to the touch, even more than the expensive dildos he owned. Hard but not artificially so; he wanted to try it.

____

The lube was still on the bed so Noctis grabbed the bottle and poured some on his fingers. He lowered his hand toward his butt, teasingly circling his hole with his slick fingertip. Then he took a breath and pushed his index in first, inserting it in one steady move until it was knuckle deep inside. He had done it so many times but it still felt kind of weird to have something in there at first. He started moving the digit around, pumping it in and out to loosen up the tight muscle. He then added his middle finger, feeling the stretch this time. He whimpered when he brushed against his prostate, then kept finger fucking himself at a steady rhythm, scissoring and twisting inside his hole. The doll's dick was big, and it was thicker than the dildo Noctis usually fucked himself on, so he needed to prepare more than usual. He added a third finger; this time the stretch stung a bit but he kept going, bucking his hips to meet the thrusts and muffling a moan as he grazed his sweet spot. He probably should have worked himself open a little longer adding even a fourth finger, but he wanted the fake cock so bad he couldn't wait anymore.

____

He pulled his fingers out of his twitching hole and poured some more lube on them, smearing the slick liquid on the doll's dick with a couple of firm pumps. He then sat on the doll's lap, gripping the dildo and licking his lips in anticipation. The tip was wide and rubbed harshly against his entrance when he lowered, but Noctis took a deep breath and pushed himself down until it got past the tight rim of muscle. The stretch burned, but Noctis ignored the pain and sank down further, his eyes closed as the length slowly filled him. When he remembered to breath again Noctis had impaled himself balls deep on the fake dick, which was now spreading him open to his limits. _Fuck_ , he felt so tight around the thick fake cock that Noctis was afraid to move, as if the slightest movement could break him. It took him a few minutes to adjust to the girth, minutes he spent caressing the doll's body underneath to ease himself. When he felt ready he cautiously rolled his hips, bouncing around a bit to test the sensation. With his hands pressed on the doll's abdomen to keep balance he lifted himself on his knees until only the tip remained inside and finally sank down on the length, crying as he took it all in again.

____

Noctis moaned loudly; the fake cock filled him to the brim, rubbing on his insides so much that he almost didn't need to angle his thrusts to hit the sensitive spot inside of him. He started pumping at a steady pace, whimpering every time he dropped himself to take the shaft. He could almost swear he could see his stomach swell when the dildo filled him, pushed against his belly to abuse his prostate at every stroke. Would the real Prompto feel so good inside of him?

____

Tears sprinkled at the corners of his eyes when Noctis started fucking himself harder on the fake dick; he couldn't help it but groan and shudder at every thrust that sent jolts of pleasure right to his agonizingly hard cock. _Fuck_ , he was close now, everything felt so good that it was hard to think and all he could do was drool as he moaned, struggling to breathe. With the last remnant of strength he had left in his body Noctis increased the rhythm seeking for release; the dildo incessantly pounded on his sweet spot to the point that streaks of tears were now running down his cheeks. Usually he would help himself finish with his hand but this time he chose to cum just with his ass, so he kept the rough pace until reached the edge. One last vigorous slam and he finally came, a loud cry escaping his throat. Spasms shook his body as he ejaculated, leaving him a sobbing mess covered in snot and cum.

____

Eventually Noctis collapsed on the doll beneath him, too worn out by the overwhelming orgasm to move anymore. He lay there with the fake cock still inside for a few minutes before he finally had regained enough strength to lift himself and clean everything up. He was rather rough on himself, scrubbing everything away with a wet towel, too tired to take a shower. But his touch was tender and caring with the doll; he took his time caressing it lovingly as he cleansed it with baby wipes before dressing it at again.

____

That night Noctis slept cuddled against the doll, legs tangled and head resting on its lifeless chest. The words "I love you Prompto" escaping his lips as he fell asleep.

____

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading mate!**
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a Kudos or comment if you liked it!


End file.
